The present invention relates to a wheel head for wheel guides of vehicles, in particular commercial vehicles.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 852 299 describes a device, in which the wheel flange and the supporting sleeve for the inner ring of the wheel mounting form an integral constructional unit where the supporting sleeve is supported against the inner ring on the wheel side via a shoulder and the inner ring is overlapped on the wheel guide side by a bent-up edge of the supporting sleeve. As a result, the wheel flange, supporting sleeve and wheel bearing form a constructional unit which, via the outer ring of the wheel mounting, can be fixed in a bushing-like holder which is provided in the transition to the wheel guide in a corresponding guide part which may be formed, for example, by a region of an axle stub or wheel carrier. The axial fixing of the outer ring in the bushing-like holder takes place in the direction of the wheel guide via a fixed stop and in the opposite direction by a snap element. The wheel flange and supporting sleeve form a relatively complicated and expensive integral constructional unit which does not permit separate access to the wheel mounting and, in particular, also does not provide any subsequent adjustment options. In addition, the access to the wheel mounting for removal purposes is also made more difficult and requires corresponding axial and radial clearances between the wheel flange and bushing-like holder for the wheel mounting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel head having improved engineering and installation characteristics.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a wheel head as described herein. According to an example embodiment of the present invention, a wheel head includes a wheel flange and a supporting sleeve, each as an individual part. As a result, the manufacturing is simplified, and different manufacturing methods and different materials for the wheel flange and supporting sleeve may be used. In addition, the distance between the wheel flange and supporting sleeve may be reduced to a minimum or, depending on a predetermined overall length, the supporting sleeve may be extended axially and therefore additional constructional space for the wheel mounting obtained, so that with the smallest possible overall dimensions and/or with the wheel head projecting a substantial distance into the wheel to be mounted, large bearing dimensions with improved loading ratios are also possible. This arrangement may be particularly advantageous as to a support of the respective brake disc against that side of the wheel flange which faces away from the wheel, in which case the arrangement of the brake disc of a disc brake provides improved options for installation and access despite the cramped design.
The arrangement according to the present invention furthermore also provides that the wheel head may be used in an identical manner both for driven and for non-driven wheels, it being possible for both forms of use to optionally be realized via supporting sleeves of standardized design or via separate supporting sleeves. In particular if, with regard to the respective intended purpose, supporting sleeves which are designed separately are used, the latter may be produced in a particularly favorable manner for non-driven axles by omitting the offset or toothing connections, which are necessary in the case of driven axles, to the driveshaft which engages in the supporting sleeve. The use of supporting sleeves of different design may be advantageous in the use of a wheel head, which is otherwise of identical design, for mass production.
Overall, the present invention provides a uniform concept for wheel heads both for driven and for non-driven front and rear axles, irrespective of whether the axles have single tires or dual tires. Trailing axles may also be configured in a corresponding manner, in which case use may be made of compact bearings standardized by weight class, supporting sleeves standardized as a function of the bearing dimensions and also brake discs standardized merely as a function of the wheel size. The wheel head according to the present invention is therefore distinguished by extensive options for standardization and for the use of identical parts, and it provides particular advantages especially also with regard to changing of the brake disc, since removal of the bearing is not required.